Gebruiker:Kwiklicht
|Badge 2= |Badge 3= |Badge 4= |badge 5= |Badge 6= }} '' Hayy wat informatie over mij'' ''Heyy mijn naam in het echt is Noor, ik heb zwart haar en donker bruine ogen. Voor mijn leeftijd ben ik best klein maar goed ik groei nog altijd en zal nu ook weer geen dwerg of kabouter worden (niet dat daar iets mis mee is hoor). 'k zou later van job graag iets doen met geneeskunde. '' ''Ik heb thuis twee dwergkonijntjes, Fluffy is een vrouwtje ze heeft ijsblauwe ogen en een sneeuwwitte vacht. Ze is op het moment 1 jaar en 7 maand haar broertje en partner... ( ik weet dat het raar klinkt maar konijnen trekken zich er niets van aan wie hun partner is ) ... Pluisje is eigenlijk een leeuwenkopje maar dat schijnt geen echt rassoort te zijn heb ik gelezen dus zeg ik dat het een dwergkonijntje is. Hij heeft grijsblauwe ogen en een pluizige vacht waaraan hij zijn naam te danken heeft. Zijn vacht is sneeuwwit met een paar beige vlekjes tussen, op het achterste van zijn rugje tot aan zijn staartje heeft hij een beige streep, op het begin van zijn linkeroor heeft hij ook een beige vlekje en niet te vergeten heeft hij ook aan zijn oogjes twee ronde ringen maar die zijn eerder donker bruin. Ze hebben vorige winter (in 2014 begin 2015 ) vier kleintjes gehad. Eén daarvan is jammer genoeg dood geboren ( het was waarschijnlijk een wit konijntje want zijn vel was heel licht roos ) een week daarna stierf er nog één waarschijnlijk van de kou want het had gevriest en gesneeuwt en het zag er niet uit dat hij was verhongerd want hij was best wel dik ( ik vermoed dat deze net zoals z'n vader wit met beige vlekjes was want hij had een licht roos velletje met donker roze vlekjes ) de andere twee bleven gelukkig leven ze hadden allebij een witte pels en waren allebij meisjes. Eén van de twee had luchtblauwe ogen en was een (leeuwenkopje, dwergkonijn) ik noemde haar Donsje haar zusje had een neutrale kleur van blauwe ogen en zij kreeg de naam Snowy. Het karakter van Donsje was vriendelijk maar als er meer dan twee personen bij haar waren werd ze bang. Ze was heel speels en sprong altijd in het rond. Snowy haar karkater was eigenwijs en ze was niet snel bang, als ze iemand zag kwam ze meteen naar het hek waar hun tuintje eindigde. Ze speelde veel met de ballen die in hun hok lagen, als je Snowy niet genoeg aandacht gaf ging ze je een soort van negeren. Toen ze ongeveer 2 maanden waren moest ik ze weg geven. Eerst was ik heel verdrietig maar daarna niet meer want iemand van mijn vriendinnen wou ze hebben, ze had al ervaring want zij had vroeger ook konijnen maar die waren gestorven van ouderdom en ik kom redelijk veel bij haar thuis dus zie ik Donsje en Snowy nog veel :D Fluffy haar karakter is helemaal dat van Snowy maar ze springt net zoals Donsje veel in het rond. Zij wordt wel bang als ze honden geur of een onbekende geur ruikt. Pluisje is heel schuw en verlegen het duurt een hele tijd voordat je zijn vertrouwen hebt gewonnen maar als je dat hebt is hij helemaal niet meer zo schuw. Pluisje is eigenlijk van mijn broer maar hij kijkt er niet echt om dus verzorg ik hem. Ook Pluisje zijn naam heb ik gekozen want als het aan mijn kleine broertje lag had Pluisje Angry Bird geheten. Best grappig als je het vertaalt, gelukkig kon ik mijn broer ompraten (hij wist toen nog niet wat het betekende) dit zijn dingen die grappig zijn aan Pluisje. Fluffy en Pluisje hebben alle twee hun eigen bakje met konijnen korrels maar Fluffy gaat altijd uit dat van Pluisje eten omdat ze dan eerst dat van Pluisje kan opeten en dan dat van zichzelf en als Pluisje dat dan ziet gebeuren pakt hij het bakje van Fluffy vast met zijn tandjes en gooit het omver zodat al het eten eruit valt dan gaat hij van de grond eten XD of het was ooit eens in de zomer dat ik super veel stro en hooi pakte en dat op Fluffy en Pluisje legde zodat ze goed verstopt zaten, Fluffy kwam er meteen uit en begon haar vacht te wassen zodat die weer mooi was ( Fluffy wilt altijd dat haar vacht proper is enz.) Maar 't duurde al een tijdje en Pluisje was nog altijd niet vanonder het hooi gekomen en ik zag het stro ook niet bewegen van zijn adem haling dus maakte ik me zorgen. Ik deed het hooi weg en zag pluisje eten van het stro en het hooi. En hij bleef gewoon eten terwijl hij me aanstaarde. Er is ook iets dat Pluisje haat en dat is buiten dat Fluffy zijn eten opeet dat Fluffy hem wast. Ik vertelde jullie al dat Fluffy wilt dat haar vacht proper is en dat wilt ze ook bij Pluisje dus wast ze Pluisje de hele tijd alsof het één van haar jongen is. ''Voor dat ik konijnen had had ik een aquarium maar de vissen stierven allemaal dus kreeg ik konijnen. Mijn oma en opa hebben een vijver met vissen en een papegaai. ''Mijn favoriete dieren zijn een leeuw, kat en een wolf . Mijn lievelings kleuren zijn 1. blauw 2. groen en 3. rood. M'n hobby's zijn scouting, tekenen, dansen, fietsen, boeken schrijven, shoppen, lezen, praten, me vuil maken, klimmen, wii sport, just dance, batminton, zwemmen, cupcake's maken en nog veel meer,... '' ''Mijn favoriete boek van de orginele reeks is : op 1. Vuurproef op 2. De Wildernis In en op 3. Voor De Storm. Mijn lievelings boek uit de nieuwe profetie is op 1. Zonsondergang op 2. Schemering en op 3. Maannacht. Mijn favoriete personage uit de orginele reeks is Rufus, Vuurpoot, Vuurhart, Vuurster. M'n lievelings personage uit de nieuwe profetie is Kwikpoot, Kwiklicht en mijn lievelings personage uit de macht van drie is Hulstkit, Hulstpoot. ''Ik ga vooral om met mijn klas vrienden uit de basisschool. Eerst had ik schrik dat we in de middelbare school elkaar amper zouden zien maar dat viel goed mee alhoewel ik met de jongens van de basisschool niet echt veel contact meer heb ik bedoel ik zie ze nog veel en soms skype we nog wel eens of zo hoor maar ik ga vooral om met mijn beste vriendin en nog een paar andere vriendinnen. ''De mooiste koppels of katten waarvan ik vind dat ze een mooi koppel zouden zijn vind ik 1. Kraaiveder en Vederstaart 2. Zilverstroom en Grijsstreep 3. Sintelvel en Vuurster 4. Zandstorm en Vuurster 5. Zandstorm en Schorspels 6. Schorspels en Varenwolk 7. Snelpoot en Lichthart 8. Kwiklicht en Braamklauw 9. Stropels en Vosstaart 10. Wolkstaart en Lichthart 11. Stormvacht en Kwiklicht 12. Loofpoel en Kraaiveder 13. Blauwster en Eikenhart 14. Tijgerster en Blauwster 15. Leeuwpoot en Heidepoot 16. Briespoot en Heidepoot 17. Geeltand en Rafelster 18. Sintelpoot en Gaaipoot 19. Hulstpoot en Bespoot 20. Doornklauw en Varenwolk en er zijn nog zoveel mooie koppels heb alleen geen zin om ze allemaal op te schrijven maar dit waren zowat de koppels die me binnen schoten dat ik mooi vind. ''De leukste Clan staat op nummer 1. en de Clan die ik het minst leuk vind staat op nummer 4. op 1. DonderClan op 2. RivierClan op 3. WindClan, maar dat verandert als Eenster leider word, dan zakken ze naar nummer 4. en als laatste op nummer 4. de SchaduwClan, maar als Eenster leider word gaan ze naar nummer 3.'' Leukste poezen 1. Kwiklicht 2. Blauwster 3. Sintelvel 4. Loofpoel 5. Zandstorm en 6. Geeltand Leukste katters 1. Vuurster 2. Braamklauw 3. Grijsstreep 4. Kraaiveder 5. Stormvacht en 6. Wolkstaart Leukste leerlingen 1. Hulstpoot 2. Leeuwpoot 3. Sintelpoot 4. Bespoot 5. Gaaipoot en 6. Briespoot Leukste oudsten 1. Muisbont 2. IJzelvacht 3. Eenoog 4. Goudsbloem 5. Vlekstaart en 6. Langstaart Misschien ken je mij van het profiel Nachtlicht maar ik denk het niet want ik zit meer op dit account. Als je contact wilt met mijn BFF schrijf ik hier even haar gebruikersnaam en dan weet je wie het is. Zilverwolk is haar gebruikersnaam dus als je eens een reactie ziet van Zilverwolk weet je dat het mijn BFF is.